Teni puri Basket
by aska ishida
Summary: Ya en la preparatoria un familiar Reavilitado de Ryoma regresa, no es Ryoga ya ke el esta en casa, poniendo al seigaku de cabeza ryoSaku TezukaxOc no sonen ai


**Holas!**

**Bueno aquí me tienen con una nueva historia… esta ves de PoT es mi primer fic de esta serie… y estoy muy emocionada**

**Onegai deséenme suerte espero que les guste … esta ves mi meta es que termine el fic completo… es que tuve problemas con dos fics anteriores … las libretas donde tenia apuntada la historias una se me perdió en una mudanza y la otra bueno .-. le agradezco mucho a organización por qué se me perdió dejando incompletas mis historias (T.T ya tenia final ) en fin esta vez escribiré todo en la compu. … espero que Dios me acompañe y no le entre ningún virus ni cosa extraña a la comp. Espero que les guste este prior capitulo **

**Los mejores deseos siempre**

**Aska Ishida**

**Aclaraciones…. Prince of tennis no me pertenece lo único que me pertenece es la idea del fic y los nuevos personajes inventados **

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&66**

**CAPITULO 1(LA CHICA NUEVA)**

Por favor olvida esto... todo lo que paso entre los por favor nunca me buscas mas olvida toda la pasión y el amor que hay entre los dos... decía Catherine mientras soltaba unas lagrimas enfrente de el amor de su vida Alfred

Basura! exclame cerrando de mala gana el libro que leía para entretenerme. El viaje es muy largo considerando que voy de punta a punta del mundo. May nombre fácil Hinata, Echizein Hinata, estoy viajando desde EE.UU. a Japón para quedarme con mis padres y mi hermano, bueno creo es mas obvio que nada; al fin. Estoy aquí todavía observando la portada del libro que me compre para entretenerme en el viaje pero al cabo de la mitad del libro me di cuenta que todo era una basura... Ja !volví ha exclamar mientras pensaba que el que un hombre amara plenamente a una mujer sin necesitar o querer algo a cambio se me hacia imposible... bueno aunque el matrimonio de mis padres era demasiado extraño demasiado apara mi gusto al igual que el de los abuelos ... Tal vez será algo de familia... bueno el punto es que confió en los hombre simplemente son falsos, yo jamás me enamorarme de ellos.. No otra ves no... Al único hombre que realmente podría decir que le tengo un afecto es por mi Hermano menor siempre nos hemos tenido el uno al otro y siempre nos apoyamos... en fin cierro los ojos para descansar espero que cuando los vuelva a abrir ya este en Japón.

Narración normal------

Eran las 8 de la mañana el avión iba apenas poniendo pies sobre la tierra. Ella estaba ya despierta desde hace como una media hora sabia que llegando a Japón no descansaría tenia apenas 45 minutos para cambiarse y llegar a la escuela ya que sus padres ya la habían inscrito a la preparatoria en la que asistía su hermano y mas como era lunes no se le ocurrió nada mas fantástico. Asi que allí esta ella un muchacha de uno 16-17 años de cabellera negra hasta por la cintura y ojos dorados de estatura promedio unos 1.55m, de una figura fina ni voluptuosa ni plana sino normal lo que la hacia claramente muy atractiva. Ahí estaba ella en el aeropuerto tratando de visualizar a su padre que la iba a recoger para llevarla al instituto... cuando lo visualizo estaba el como siempre de pervertido que no tardo en llegar a el y darle un bus golpe

Papa! Deja de andar de pervertido... no tenemos mucho tiempo ... Trajiste el uniforme? o.O .---espeto ella

Que mala eres Hinata o como tratas a tu papi --- chillo el señor--- llevas bastante rato sin vernos .

Cuando llegue a casa le diré a mama que andabas de pervertido XD--- dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa--- y le diré que por tu culpa llegue tarde a la escuela

Tu ganas... mala hija ù.ú --- dijo Nanjiro(así de escribe? o.O) entregándole un paquete a la chica-- te espero en el coche en la entrada que esta a la izquierda de la tienda de recuerdos

10 minutos después--

Papa a toda prisa XD que ya es tarde--- dijo la joven portando el uniforme de la preparatoria a la que asistiría, era un falda negra que combinaba un saco vino, que estaba sobre una blanca de la que caía una corbata (Mm. mas o menos con el uniforme que lleva una de las chicas de spiral ) usando unas calcetas o medias negras y unos botines; se subió de inmediato al coche y Nanjiro arranco el auto en dirección a la Preparatoria superior de Seigaku( o.O realmente no se si debería de existir o como se llame)

No tardaron más que 20 minutos en llegar apenas esta a tiempo se despidió de su papa dándole un beso en la mejilla antes de bajar de coche corriendo. Iba tan distraída corriendo y pensando en lo tarde que estaba que al doblar una esquina que la llevaría a la dirección choco con una persona

Demonios! fíjate por donde vas--- dijo malhumorada por el retraso

Tú deberías ser la que se fijase mas, en lugar de ir corriendo por cualquier lado como potro desbocado-- espeto el joven

Sabes no tengo tiempo de estar discutiendo contigo así que adiós tengo prisa--- y así como se habían encontrado se habían alejado sin saber que los mas tarde se encontrarían

Al final llego a su destino y no tardaron en asignarle al aula a la que iba a cursar su último año de preparatoria

Allí estaban Eiji sentado Diagonalmente de Tezuka poniendo atención en clases como siempre, bueno aunque Eiji no muy concentrado, mas bien jugaba con su lapicero mientras bostezaba, era la clase que mas detestaba Matemáticas(N/A: en este fic expresare mi odio hacia esta materia así que como notaran a lo largo del fic muchos mas bien la mayoría odiaran esta materia).Tocaron la puerta y el maestro hizo una pausa para acercase a la puerta y ver quien era el que irrumpía su clase mas o menos ya se lo esperaba ya le habían mencionado el ingreso de un nuevo alumno

Muchachos ---- hizo el maestro para que volvieran a ponerle atención--- Desde el día de hoy se nos integrara un nuevo compañero a esta clase, espero que le traten bien y le ayuden; pasa por favor

Y ahí estaba ella parada en frente de todos

Por favor preséntate-- dijo el maestro mientras escribía el nombre de la alumna nueva

Hallo (sorry es que tenia que saludar como Momiji o), mi nombre es Hinata Echizen, espero que seamos buenos compañero-- dijo sonriente sin notar dos vistas sorprendidas al fondo del salón

Por favor Echizen cuentanos de ti-- dijo el maestro

Pues, vengo de EAU, soy mitad estadounidense y mitad japonés por padre, me gusta las cosas dulces al igual que las ácidas, me gustan los gatos y mi deporte favorito es el tennis

Muchas gracias Echizen siéntate atrás de Kikumaru

AL sentarse a lado del pelirrojo se volteo

Mucho gusto Kikumaru-san espero que no llevemos muy bien--- dijo ello extendiendo su mano hacia el

El gusto es mío-- sonrió Eiji-- disculpa Echizen-san?-- menciono con duda

Llámame Hinata--- contesto

Oks, Tu llámame Eiji--- dijo--

Sin mas que decir así continuaron las clases hasta la hora de la salida cuando la mayoría se dirigían a las practicas en sus clubes

Eiji-nichan! Espera tantito-- dijo Hinata apresurada mientras metía sus cosas en la mochila

Sip, que pasa Hinata- nechan--- dijo parándose ante la puerta

Podrías decirme donde queda el club de tenis-- dijo ella emparejándose con el mientras salían del salón

Hoi HOi para allá voy---- dijo el-- te vas a inscribir al club de tenis femenil

Sip XD--- dijo muy entusiasmada--- aparte de que tengo que ver a una persona

Y así mientras que caminaban Eiji le iba preguntando cosas sobre ella hasta llegar a las canchas de tennis

Bueno Hinata-nechan aquí me separo tengo que cambiarme-- dijo con un gesto de despedida mientas se dirigía a los vestuarios

Gracias XD --- dijo ella empezando a correr y una vez mas sumergiéndose en su mar de pensamientos... sin darse cuenta se volvió a dar de topes con el alguien pero esta ves perdiendo el equilibrio

TU!--- dijo ella al abrir lo ojos y encontrarse al joven de la mañana , esta ves se detuvo a examinarlo; era alto de ojos cafés, piel blanca su cabello era también marrón claro y usaba lentes , en realidad era muy atractivo(N/Aya sabemos de quien habla ne? XD! o) dijo ella, pero en seguida se reprimió por el pensamiento, de pronto un recuerdo repentino le vino a la mente el era uno de sus compañeros

Ahí estaban los dos a mitad de las canchas de Tennis

Niña debes fijarte mas por donde vas corriendo-- dijo con exasperación, había algo en ella que lo hacia exasperar? era eso? u otra cosa--- deja de andar como loca corriendo por toda la escuela Echizen- san

En ese momento ella sintió ganas de pegarle... quien era el para esta ahí regañándole?----- lo siento - se limito a decir-- no volverá a suceder ...

Tezuka--- dijo con desgano.. Por que se comportaba con ella así? se preguntaba un y otra vez el en su cabeza generalmente el era frió y mantenía sus emociones calmadas, pero ella hacia desde en la mañana que la vio que perdiera todo tipo de cordura.

Tezuka...- susurro, se disponía a alejarse de el pero en ese momento visualizo a la persona que buscada y sin poder reprimir sus emociones- RYO-NIICHAN!-gritando esto dejando a un Tezuka sordo y al momento corriendo colgándose del cuello de el, dejando a muchos de los espectadores muy curiosos, a excepción de una que miraba la escena horrorizada ---- Ryo- chan te he estado buscando XD te extrañe mucho--

Hinata-chan?-- dijo dudando el joven príncipe, el había crecido era bastante alto aunke todavía mss bajo ke Tezuka y INRI --- no se suponía que llegabas hasta el sábado

Sip, pero mama adelanto el vuelo dijo que debería de ya estar mas atenta---- dijo ella haciendo puchero

Lo que mas sorprendió a muchos es que el Ryoma abrazara a la joven... bueno a excepción de Tezuka y Eiji que se imaginaban que eran ellos en verdad

Hey Ryoma presenta a tu novia-- dijo un joven de mirada violeta que veía divertido la escena, nunca se imagino que Ryoma fuera así-- Mucho gusto señorita Momoshiro Takeshi XD

Hey ella no es mi novia-- dijo Ryoma entre enojado por que su sempai estaba coqueteando con su ...

Me temo que es una confusión Momo-chan XD puedo llamarte así ne, yo no soy novia de este pollito, soy su hermana Mayor--- dijo simplemente sonriendo--Echizen Hinata mucho gusto

Todo los titulares y demás miembros pertenecientes al club de Tennis se quedaron congelados bueno a excepción de Tezuka y Eiji XD que ya se lo imaginaban... pero antes de escuchar la explicación, una joven de trenzas salio corriendo con lagrimas en los ojos y el corazón partido, Los pensamientos de ella eran dolorosos " su querido Príncipe ya tenia a quien querer" y eso le dolía por que a pesar de todo el tiempo que había pasado ella lo seguía amando con la misma intensidad como el primer día que sus vidas se cruzaron, lo que ella no sabia es que el se había percatado de su acción y se había sorprendido mucho...

Regresando a las canchas

Ryoma voy a inscribirme al club femenil--- le dijo ya aparte lejos de los demás--- te veo en la entrada para que nos regresemos a casa juntos

Hai--contesto--- demo Ne san... pero fue tarde la joven había salido corriendo a las oficinas de la escuela

O chibi!- como es que no sabíamos que tenia una hermosa hermana mayor --

u/ú no tenia por que... además ustedes nunca me preguntaron----

Caída uniforme total estilo anime .-.U

En las oficinas

HoE! se escucho hasta las canchas

----------------

Por eso no se los había comentado... ella es muy diferente y especial ¬¬! mirada asesina a todos los hombres que estaban fascinados con su hermana , no es que sea celoso 8-)

--------------------------

Regresando a la oficina

Como que el club femenil esta incompleto fuera de servicio en descanso ToT----- reclamaba una Hinata con lagrimotas en los ojos

Lo siento a diferencia del club masculino el Femenil solo cuenta con 8 representante, es una perdida de tiempo--- menciono el Profesor x ( no es el de los X-Men... no se me ocurrió nada)

Demo si yo me inscribo o estará completo el equipo ne?--- contesto una Hinata furiosa por el comentario

Se podría decir que si--- dijo con resignación-- pero hay una condición

NANI? CUAL ES LA CONDICION--- O.O

Como el club de tennis femenil ha estado fuera no tiene entrenador ni representante o como quieras llamarlo, tiene que conseguir entrenador o que la profesora Ryusaki acepte entrenarlas junto al equipo masculino, aparte de que tiene que reunir a todas las integrantes del equipo - dijo confiado el maestro

OK listo esta el club femenil de tennis entra de nuevo --- dijo sonriendo una triunfante Hinata, llevaba al menos una media hora o un poco mas debatiendo con el profesor sobre el grupo--XD demo donde puedo encontrar a las integrantes del equipo U

Ten aquí esta la lista de las integrantes y los salones a los que pertenecen

Hinata hecho una mirada rápida a la lista antes de salir como Flash a buscar a todas las integrantes…

La primera en la lista era una compañera de su salón... Le sorprendió mucho qué solo fuera ella la única de ultimo grado del club casi todas eran de 2 y unas cuantas de primero…

Cuando llego a su salón pregunto a los que estaban ahí si sabia donde podía encontrarla… y le dijeron que lo mas seguro es que estaría viendo las practicas de tennis

Cuando llego a las canchas y trato de divisar a una chica… pero lo que vio fue a muchas chicas

Demonios dijo por lo bajo—mejor voy a buscar a la entrenadora…será mas fácil y así se acerco a su hermano que estaba descansando mientras observaba el partido entre Momoshiro y Eiji

Hey Ryo-chan – parándose atrás de el---

Mmm ---- dijo el mientras se volteaba--- que pasa Hinata

T.T(con cara de puchero) donde puedo encontrar a Ryusaki Sensei

Esta allá – dijo señalando a una señora un poco de edad--- junto a Tezuka

Arigato —dijo encaminándose en dirección a ella --- tenia qué estar junto al sargento pimienta ( XD! Es el apodo que le puso ella a Tezuka— Ryusaki Sensei?---

Si que se te ofrece--- respondió la entrenadora volteando a ver su interlocutora

Etto… Sensei podríamos hablar en privado --- dijo con firmeza

Claro – dijo encaminándose hacia fuera de las canchas--- que es lo que quieres hablar Hinata, me alegro de verte ya recuperada

Arigato a mi también me alegra verla bien Sumire- san - -- dijo haciendo una reverencia—Sumire san necesito un favor de su parte

Cual es ese favor si esta en mis manos—dijo sonriendo

Sumire san por favor entrene al club femenil de tennis... u.u, se que pido mucho pero no se preocupe usted no tendrá que hacer nada, yo me encargare del equipo pero solo necesitamos un representante

Hinata o.o por que regresaste a una escuela a jugar tennis, por lo que se

Sumire Sensei es el ultimo deseos que me pidió mi abuela… onegai u.u--- dijo interrumpiendo a Sumire-

Esta bien, pero ya lo sabe todo el equipo femenil--- dijo sonriendo

En esas ando, estoy buscando a la que era la sub. capitana el año pasado Hansaki Saki

**_Continuara……._**

**Espero que le haya gusta este capi, pretendo romper mi racha de fics incompletos con este o lo lograre lo se….**

**Por favor apoyen me, alguna queja o sugerencia serán bien recibida :3 onegai dejen review!**


End file.
